This invention relates to sexual aid devices, specifically to those devices that are used by couples and that attach to the body.
There exist a number of devices designed to enhance the quality of sexual activity between partners. Their use is accepted and even promoted by marriage counselors, sexual educators, physicians and the like as an aid in maintaining a healthy and satisfying sexual relationship. That the demand for these devices is substantial is evidenced by the existence of the well-established commercial industry that manufactures and sells them.
Many sexual devices incorporate an electric vibrator to enhance sexual sensation. These devices are most commonly referred to simply as vibrators. Vibrators are produced in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. When used by one partner to stimulate the other, vibrators are most commonly held in the hand, attached to the hand, attached to one or more fingers of the hand, or attached to the body so as to project from the groin area.
The hands, the genitalia, and the mouth are the parts of the body most commonly utilized for sexual touch. Vibrators which are held or attached to the hand or attached at the groin are commercially common, while vibrators which attach at the mouth are commercially uncommon and even unavailable.
The tongue is the most mobile feature of the mouth. Mounting a vibrator on the tongue, however, presents several difficulties. The end of the tongue is pliable and can vary in shape from a blunt cone to a rounded flattened wedge. The surface of the tongue is smooth and slippery. The tongue is sensitive to pain. Any means of attachment needs to be comfortable, secure, simple and quick to attach and detach.
A technique, piercing, exists for attaching jewelry to the tongue. An object with an attached post is fastened to the tongue by inserting the post through a previously pierced hole then attaching another object to the other end of the post to prevent the post from slipping back out. The assembled object has roughly the shape of a dumbbell. However, this technique has never, to the inventor""s knowledge, been used to attach any electrically powered device, such as a vibrator, to the tongue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,765 issued to Steven S. Est on Aug. 19, 1997 discloses an Erotic Stimulator in the form of an enlarged tongue that comprises a flexible elongated member having a mouthpiece at its base end whereby a user can manipulate the stimulator while leaving the hands free during gynecological stimulation with the device. This device has a length greater than three inches, is semi-rigid and non-hollow, and is held to the mouth by biting a mouthpiece. The device may optionally incorporate vibration capability.
Although the Est device is designed to look like a tongue, it cannot move like a tongue. It would be possible to move the device up and down in a limited manner by shifting the jaw, but side to side and in and out movement can only be accomplished by moving the entire head. The user""s real tongue, lips, and jaw are immobilized. The user is unable to speak.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,597 issued to George Hopper on Oct. 24, 1995 discloses a hand-held stimulator for use in marital orgasmic and sexual therapy for performing a simulation of cunnilingus. The simulator has an elongated cylindrical housing, simulated lips, a simulated tongue and is battery powered. The tongue is caused to move in and out with respect to the simulated lips; up and down; and side to side. These motions are attainable independently of the others.
The Hopper device simulates the mouth but is hand held and is not designed to attach to the user""s mouth area. The simulated tongue is designed to move freely in three dimensions but departs from what Hopper calls the xe2x80x9ctraditional vibratingxe2x80x9d action.
The sexual aid device of this invention comprises a battery powered-electric vibrator which attaches to the user""s tongue. The first embodiment attaches to the tongue using a post which is inserted through a hole previously pierced in the tongue. The assembled device is shaped roughly like a dumbbell. It consists of a post with retainers mounted at either end. The post has a diameter narrow enough to fit through the tongue hole, but the retainers have larger diameter and cannot slip through the hole. At least one of the retainers have larger diameter and cannot slip through the hole. At least one of the retainers must be removable to allow device insertion. An electric vibration generator is incorporated into one of the retainers. An electric battery may be mounted in the same retainer as the vibration generator or in the other retainer.
The second embodiment attaches to the tongue using suction, constriction, and friction. One end of the device houses an electric vibration generator and battery. The other end contains an airtight cavity into which the user inserts his or her tongue. The cavity is partially evacuated of air, creating a partial vacuum and producing suction. The force of the suction draws the tongue further into the cavity creating a secure attachment.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a vibrator which attaches securely yet comfortably to the tongue, or other body parts;
(b) to provide a tongue mounted vibrator which is quick and simple to attach and detach;
(c) to provide a tongue mounted vibrator which is small and lightweight;
(d) to provide a tongue mounted vibrator which causes minimal interference with normal movement of the jaw, lips, and tongue;
(e) to provide a tongue mounted vibrator which can be drawn completely within the wearer""s mouth such that the mouth may be completely closed; and
(f) to provide a tongue mounted vibrator which allows the wearer to utter understandable speech.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.